


Regulations

by Cheloya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. "Maybe we should just call the plumber," Elmyra said, as tactfully as possible.





	Regulations

"Look, it's not my fault whoever did the pipes had their eyes on backwards," Reeve grumped, elbow deep in under-the-kitchen sink and still nowhere near solving the case of the leaky pipe. Elmyra stood behind him with her arms crossed and a skeptical expression on her face; Marlene was peeking through the (disconnected) plug hole with a rapt expression.

"Maybe we should just call the plumber," Elmyra said, as tactfully as possible, watching the executive writhe around with the pipes on her kitchen floor. "Don't want to dirty your nice suit." _Any more,_ she added in her head.

"No, no," Reeve muttered, one eye glued to the tiny hole in skirting board, through which he watched his hands and a piece of heavy-duty PVC. "I'm better with electrical stuff, but I still took the course, y'know. If this was any kind of _regulation_ plumbing..." He squinted a little more dramatically, and muttered something under his breath.

Marlene was immediately interested. "What's that mean, Mr Reeve?"

He could feel Elmyra's glare. "Nothing, sunshine. Hey, can you come on down here? Uncle Reeve needs you to hold onto this while he goes under the house..."

"You're not tearing out the lattice just so you can keep destroying my pipework," Elmyra said firmly. "Marlene, can you grab the handset for me? And the phone book?"

Reeve flipped onto one side, hands still fiddling with something behind the wall. If he'd come out of a board meeting looking like that, it would've been because he'd just had his funding cut. "But Elmyra...!"

The green-clad woman accepted a notebook and the handset of her telephone from Marlene and sat down at the table. "Reeve, you've got everything in theory, but you said yourself - it's not regulation plumbing. You don't know about it. And you're not changing it all back to regulation plumbing, because that's what gave us all the trouble with the hot water when my late husband and I first moved in," she said, matter-of-fact, and hit 'talk'.

Marlene crawled in closer under the sink to where Reeve was pouting and whispered, "So, what's it mean?"

Reeve sighed and smudged her nose with a filthy finger. "Means Auntie Elmyra deserves a blue form, button; section fourteen bee through fifty-seven eff."


End file.
